


First Heat

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

It was their final day trapped in the hell hole of high school when Jess first went into heat.

Many of the football team were staring at her and making lewd remarks when she ran through the gym to the library. She was almost at the library, to persuade Sam to take her home, when someone grabbed onto her and dragged her into the janitor closet.

Despite it being midday, the closet was pitch black but she was able to make out who the person is: Brady, her ex. They'd split when it became apparent that Jess didn't want kids, rather a career.

Although he ended the relationship, Brady harassed her for several months until it became apparent to her and her family that they would need to move so they moved from Kansas to California, where she quickly joined a high school and became popular, especially with one student, with whom she was infatuated: Samuel Jonathan Winchester, or Sammy to most people.

They weren't the stereotypical friendship: a nerd and a popular girl. But they made it work and that was two years ago.

One year ago, they initiated a relationship, which shocked the whole school. How could innocent, scrawny Sam Winchester date the hot head cheerleader, Jessica Moore? That was before Sam hit puberty. He filled out in every aspect. And well, not all of it was for everyone to know.

But now, he can sense her. His alpha nose instantly picked up the scent of his omega in heat, and in trouble.

Eyes red, he ran through the corridors until he located the source to the math corridor. He had and idea of where she may be, and was rewarded with a blast of her scent when he opened the closet door to reveal her sobbing as she was tied up by Brady.

Protective streak kicking in, Sam grabbed onto Brady's shoulders and launched him from the closet, through a classroom and out of the window at the far end of the room. He turned to Jess, eyes softening as he saw her distress. He quickly untied her.

"Wanna head to mine? Deal with this and whatnot, have you a mate?" Sam asked, steadying her slightly. Jess shook her head.

"You" she whimpered and gripped onto him. He lifted her into his arms and carried her out to his car, where he sat her in the passenger seat before jumping into the driver's seat.

"Sammy...please" she whined. Sam took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"You want me? Right here where anyone can walk past?" Sam asked. Jess nodded and removed her jeans, which were soaked thoroughly. The smell became more noticeable and it took all of Sam's willpower not to take her there and then.

"I live a few minutes away" he promised, driving slightly faster out of school. As promised, they were at his house two minutes later. Jess whined as he helped her out of the car and into the empty house. He pinned her down to the sofa and moaned when she slid her hand into his jeans.

"Want to ride you" she breathed. She unbuttoned his jeans and ripped them off, along with his boxer shorts. He sat up as she situated herself in his lap, removing his tshirt. She quickly unbuttoned her blouse, allowing Sam to bite and suck at her chest as a wave of slick dripped down from her pussy, through her panties and onto Sam's legs. Sam groaned and ripped her purple panties as he pulled them off, letting her situate herself over his dick.

As she enveloped his length, Sam groaned and sucked at her neck.

"Mate me" she breathed, rocking her hips. Sam shook his head.

"I can't...not -ugh fück- not while..." Sam trailed off, moaning.

Soon, his knot was forming.

"Comfortable?" He asked, as he popped a knot which tied them together. Jess had passed orgasm a few moments previous.

"So uh...why can't you mate with me?" She asked, after regaining her breath. Sam shrugged, which caused Jess to wince at the movement.

"Sorry" he murmured and kissed her cheek. She smiled and bared her neck.

"Mate me, c'mon Sammy..." Jess said, blonde hair tickling his thigh.

"What...what would your father say? He's never even met me" Sam asked.

"He said as long as they make me happy" she said. Sam bared his teeth as she pressed her breasts into his hands. He eventually nodded and bit down on her neck, mating her for life. She smiled softly.

"Fuck...I'm not on birth control" she suddenly cursed.

"I don't want a kid" she cried.

"Hey hey hey, it's alright. I can't, y'know...I'm infertile. It's why I was disowned" Sam said and kissed a tear away. Jess smiled and kissed Sam deeply.

"Thank you" she smiled and drifted into sleep, with Sam soon following.


End file.
